Le côté obscur des Avengers
by akatsuki91
Summary: Lorsque la sécurité de la terre est menacée, le SHIELD rassemble un groupe des super-héros pour ramener la paix. Pour cette mission, Nick Fury, le chef du SHIELD, fait appel à 5 héros: Captain America, Iron Man, Wolvérine, Hulk et Spiderman pour mener à bien la mission qui leurs seront confiée.


Le ciel était dégagé à l'extérieur et le soleil brillait de mille feux. La ville était apaisée et les habitants circulaient tranquillement. Mais, même dans cette tranquillité qui régnait dans la ville, une nouvelle circulait. Une nouvelle confirmée par les journaux apparus le matin et les éditions matinales de la plupart des chaînes télévisées. Une nouvelle qui a secouée la ville il ya deux jours…

L'horloge de la salle sonna 9 heures. La salle était un peu plus grande que celle d'un hôpital et était tout en blanc. À l'intérieur de la salle, cinq lits étaient placés dont deux étaient toujours occupés. Les trois autres montraient qu'ils étaient occupés auparavant du fait que les lits n'étaient pas arrangés. Les occupants étaient inconscients pour le moment. Une infirmière vérifiait si tout allait bien et si ces deux personnes ne couraient aucuns dangers. En face de lits, un homme était assis sur une chaise. Il avait sur ses mains le journal du matin et voulait s'informer sur l'accident qui s'était produit, il ya deux jours enfin, savoir ce que pensent les journalistes de cet évènement. Il était noir de peau, portant une tenue particulière qu'on ne trouvait pas souvent et portait un bandeau sur l'œil gauche montrant qu'il ne lui restait qu'un seul œil pour tout voir. Il continuait à lire les pages du journal jusqu'à ce que l'un des occupants du lit se réveilla et le fut arrêté dans sa lecture. Nick Fury plaça le journal sur la table d'à côté avant de se diriger vers celui qui venait de se réveiller. L'homme avait des cheveux de couleurs noires, il portait un bracelet sur sa main gauche. On pouvait voir paraitre une lumière de couleur blanche sur son torse. Nick Fury s'approcha avant de lui parler :

-vous l'avez échappé dit Fury. L'homme fut surpris par cette question. Il regarda la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il prit un moment avant de répondre, toujours un peu désorienté. Il chercha à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait ces deux derniers jours sans succès. Il se décida à répondre :

-que s'est-il passé Fury dit-il. Je ne me souviens pas d'être venu dans l'Héliporteur du SHIELD ajouta-t-il. En plus je ne me souviens de rien. Enfin, presque de rien.

-quelle est la dernière chose que tu te rappelle Stark demanda Fury. Tony Stark alias Iron Man était dans l'Héliporteur du SHIELD, dans son infirmerie pour être exacte. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'est passé il ya quelques jours ni même comment il s'este réveillé dans cet endroit. Stark chercha, de toutes ses forces, à se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé avant son réveil.

-la dernière chose que je me rappelle est d'avoir crée un bouclier magnétique pour nous protéger après cet acte, le vide absolu, plus rien. Fury sourit avant de répliquer à Stark et à lui informer de ce qui s'était passé.

-j'ai eu la bonne idée de mettre sur le coût Hulk dans cette mission répliqua Fury avant de lui révéler ce qui s'est réellement passé. Selon Banner, le bouclier crée par Iron Man n'a pas pu vous protéger suffisamment de l'énergie dégagé par l'explosion de l'usine et sans l'intervention de Hulk qui se mit devant comme bouclier pour vous protéger, vous n'aurais pas pu survivre à cela ajouta-t-il. Hulk vous a sauvé la vie et vous a amené à l'Héliporteur pour de soin. Soulagé de savoir qu'il était encore en vie après l'explosion, Tony Stark se leva de son lit pour le quitter. Il s'appuya sur Fury pour pouvoir marcher correctement et se rappela de quelques choses d'une grande importance. Il n'était pas qu'accompagné de Hulk. Il y avait aussi Captain America, Wolverine et Spiderman dans la mission. Il vérifia dans la salle si les quatre autres étaient avec lui mais il ne les a pas trouvé dans la salle sauf un peut-être. Une autre personne était avec lui sur la salle, consciente mais endormie profondément. Stark voulu savoir où était les autres membres de la mission et que leurs étaient-ils arrivés. Et pour avoir la réponse à ces questions, il demanda à Fury qui lui tenait toujours par le côté pour l'aider dans son déplacement.

-Fury demanda Stark, où sont Captain America, Spiderman, Hulk et Wolverine.

-ils sont partis répondit immédiatement Fury avec vivacité. Sauf pour Spiderman qui fait la grâce matinée en montrant du doigt l'autre personne qui occupée encore un lit.

-je vois répliqua Stark après avoir distingué la personne que lui avait montré Fury. Les autres se sont biens en sortis de l'explosion à ce que je vois ajouta-t-il.

-pas tout à fait dit Fury. Même s'il est invulnérable sous la forme de Hulk, Banner a été gravement touché par l'explosion mais au bout de 5 minutes, il a retrouvé toutes ses capacités et a quitté l'Héliporteur. Captain America se réveillé un jour après l'explosion pour lui aussi la régénération de ses système lui a permis de se rétablir à grand pas. La guérison de Wolverine fut surprenante. À leurs arrivés, il n'avait que les os sur tous le corps et pas des peaux mais il s'en est sortit. Tu es le seul membre qui n'a pas un système des régénérations des cellules endommagés et nous avons prêtés notre action sur toi en particulier.

-et Spiderman demanda Stark. Je trouve qu'il ne s'est pas encore rétabli.

-il fait la grâce matinée répliqua Fury. Il s'était déjà réveillé et profite du fait qu'il n'y pas des missions à l'horizon pour profiter de la journée. Stark et Fury quittèrent la salle en laissant Parker dans ses rêves. Stark ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait sur les lieux de la catastrophe. Ne voulant pas tout lui relevait, Fury informa à Stark que tous les Avengers faisant partie de la mission devront se rassembler vers 14 heures. C'est qui laissa un peu de temps à Stark d'informer sa secrétaire qu'il va bien et qu'il s'était remit de l'accident d'il ya deux jours.

Au lieu de l'accident, les agents du SHILED étaient en plein travail. Le lieu fut bouclé pour éviter tous risques et pour ne pas se faire embêter par les journalistes qui voulaient être au courant des moindres faits et gestes sur les lieux. L'explosion fut d'une grande intensité, les quelques maisons entourant le lieu de l'accident furent détruites ainsi que toutes autres formes de vie, aucun arbre n'avait pu résister à cette force destructrice. Un cratère d'environ deux mètres longueurs et cinq mètres de largueur s'était formé sur le lieu supposé de l'explosion. Des morceaux de débris furent ramassés pour être analyse mais les agents du SHIELD n'ont rien découverts qui leurs permettront d'arrêter les auteurs de cet acte. Quelques agents furent laissés sur place pour empêcher à la fois aux curieux et à la presse de pénétrer dans la zone.

À 14 heures dans l'Héliporter du SHIELD, Nick Fury attendait patiemment l'arrivée des 5 personnes dans une salle de réunion d'urgence, vue que la situation était très tendue. La première personne à arrivée fut Steve Rogers alias Captain America. Des cheveux blonds, il portait un jeans bleu avec un t-shirt de la même couleur. Il fut suivis des autres personnes qui arrivèrent simultanément Bruce Banner alias Hulk qui portait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir et de James Howlett dit Logan alias Wolverine qui portait un jeans bleu avec une chemise de couleur noire. Il avait mit par-dessus de sa chemise une jaquette de la même couleur à la manière des motards et avait un cigare allumé sur sa bouche. L'avant dernière personne à rejoindre la salle était Peter Parker alias Spiderman. Il avait pris le soin de passer chez sa tante pour lui informé qu'il se portait bien avant de passer chez lui pour s'échanger les vêtements er de rejoindre l'Héliporteur. Après Steve Rogers, les trois autres personnes arrivèrent à intervalle de temps constant. Tony Stark alias Iron Man rejoignit le groupe 20 minutes après Peter Parker. Il avait prit le soin de mettre son costume de travail. Mais avant de rejoindre l'Héliporteur, il avait prit la peine de passer dans trois chaînes différentes pour échanger avec les journalistes à propos de l'accident. Le groupe était enfin réunit et Fury se préparait à s'adresser à eux. Il n'avait pas besoin de les présenter. Ils avaient faits connaissance lors de leurs recrutements et pendant la mission. Nick Fury prit la parole :

-il ya deux jours une explosion s'est produite dans l'usine de fabrication des voitures de la ville dit Fury. Malheureusement, cette explosion n'a laissée aucun survivant hormis vous 5 et nous avons perdu la trace de ce scientifique fou ajouta-t-il. Fury voulu continuer mais un des membres de l'équipe des Avengers l'arrêta.

-où veux-tu en venir interrogea Logan.

-si tu me laisse finir tu auras la réponse répliqua Fury. Bon, comme je venais de le dire, nous avons perdu la trace de ce scientifique fou

-le docteur Néant précisa Parker.

-au vue des évènements qui se sont produits, il ya deux jours continua Fury, le docteur Néant constitue toujours une menace et de ce fait je vous demande de continuer la mission jusqu'à son arrestation.

-quoi dit Parker. Nous avons eu la chance de sortit vivant de cette explosion et rien nous garantie de revenir en bon état s'il s'en produit une autre termina-t-il.

-le docteur Néant représente un danger pour la population dit Rogers à l'intention de Parker. Nous devons l'arrêter pour éviter que ne se reproduise cet évènement à l'avenir.

-des grands pouvoirs font appelle à des grandes responsabilités dit Parker. Je donne raison à mon oncle Ben aujourd'hui.

-le problème dit Banner est que nous n'avons rien trouvé dans le lieu de l'accident qui pourrait nous permettre de retrouver la trace du docteur Néant. Il nous sera difficile de retrouver la trace de ce docteur maintenant ajouta-t-il. La réunion dura plus que prévue. Fury les informa que le SHIELD avait peut-être une chance de retrouver la trace du docteur et qu'il mettra tout le moyen en place pour le repérer dans le bref délai. Avant de clore la réunion, Fury demanda aux membres des Avengers présent qui seront en mesure de poursuivre la mission. Après quelques hésitations de Parker et de Logan, les deux finirent par acceptés et à rejoindre les positions de Rogers, Stark et Banner qui avaient acceptés auparavant. Mais en attendant la fin de la recherche pour retrouver le docteur Néant, chaque membre de l'équipe devrait mener son enquête à sa manière selon le dire de Fury. Les membres des Avengers quittèrent la salle de réunion en compagnie du directeur du SHIELD, Nick Fury.

Après cette réunion, les membres de l'équipe retournèrent dans leur tache quotidienne.

La nuit était douce et calme. Aucun nuage ne se faisait voir dans le ciel, la lune et les étoiles brillaient de plus belles. Les lumières de la ville éclairaient les routes des passants. Une nouvelle soirée commençait pour ceux qui menaient une vie nocturne.

Au détour d'une ruée, une alarme se déclencha à l'intérieur de la banque de la rue. Après deux minutes, quatre personnes sortirent de la banque portant chacun deux sacs. Ils venaient de réussir leurs coups et à empocher le jackpot. Les sacs contenaient de l'argent qui s'y trouvaient dans la banque. Les quatre personnes s'éloignèrent de la banque avant de prendre la première rue sur la droite. Ils avaient garés deux voitures de couleurs noires pour leurs permettre de s'enfuir avec le butin obtenus. Mais à leurs grandes surprises, les deux voitures ne s'y trouvaient pas à la place exacte et cela perturbait leurs plans. Cherchant leurs deux voitures, une voix venue du haut de leur tête les obligeant à se méfier. Ils se retournèrent tous ensemble pour pouvoir distinguer le lieu exact où provenait la voix. Ils virent un homme à l'autre bout de l'avenue. L'homme se tenait dans l'ombre et ne pouvait pas se faire identifier correctement. L'homme avança pour se faire voir aux quatre hommes qui venaient de dévaliser la banque. Les quatre hommes reconnurent l'individu qui apparait devant eux.

-Spiderman s'exclama-t-ils d'une seule voix. Spiderman, l'homme araignée, avait repris le service comme tous les autres après l'accident. Il avait juste changé de costume qui était noir et rouge au lieu de bleu et rouge. Il s'adressa aux quatre personnes qui étaient en face de lui :

-j'ai une offre à vous faire dit Spiderman. La phrase surpris les quatre hommes. Une offre, quelle offre pourrait-il nous faire.

-que nous proposes-tu ? questionna l'un des hommes qui semblait être le chef de la bande. Spiderman sourit à l'écoute de la requête. Il ne prit pas de temps pour réfléchir.

-je veux récupérer ce que vous avez en main dit-il. Cet argent constituera votre paie et votre droit pour la liberté termina-t-il.

-et si nous refusons votre offre demanda l'un des quatre hommes.

-vous avez deux choix : soit vous me donnez cet argent et je vous laisse partir ou soit je prends l'argent par la force et vous finissiez votre vie dans une cellule répliqua-t-il. Un conseil, vous n'avez aucune chance de gagner en m'affrontant.

Les quatre hommes refusèrent la proposition de Spiderman. Deux sortirent des couteaux qu'ils transportaient avec eux et les deux autres des barres de fers. Ils coururent vers Spiderman qui fut déçu de cette réaction. Il sauta par-dessus les lampes qui éclairaient la rue. De sa cachette, il envoya des toiles d'araignée sur les quatre hommes. La toile s'accrocha à deux personnes qui furent attirés dans le ciel. Des cries se furent entendre dans l'obscurité du ciel avant que deux corps ne puissent retomber. L'un était couvert de toile d'araignée et fut accroché à un poteau et l'autre tomba devant ses deux coéquipiers. Il avait la mâchoire brisée et les côtes brisées par les attaques qu'il avait subit.

-je vous ai bien conseillé de ne pas m'affronter dit Spiderman. Que décidez-vous maintenant demanda-t-il en descendant derrière les personnes restants du groupe. Effrayer par ceux qu'ils venaient de voir et par une attitude différente de Spiderman, les deux hommes remirent les sacs à Spiderman. Ce dernier les laissa en vie comme il les avait prévus. Spiderman lança une toile pour se déplacer. Il prit avec lui les huit sacs plein d'argent.

Au même moment, Iron Man faisait un tour dans un casino de la place. Il avait mit une autre armure vu qu'il en possédait plusieurs et le changement d'armure était fréquent chez lui. Il avait une armure des couleurs noires et blanches. De son entrée, il fut accueilli par les applaudissements par ceux qui étaient déjà sur place et qui se plaisaient dans le jeu. Iron Man avança sous les applaudissements avant de changer d'attitude. Il accueil le directeur du casino par un super coup en pleine face qui s'approchait vers lui tendant sa main pour le remercier de sa visite et du travail qu'il fait. Le coup fut fatal au directeur au vu de l'armure que porte Iron Man et qui lui confère une force incroyable. Il arma les deux propulseurs se trouvant à la paume de ses mains avant de les pointer dans les deux tables qui s'est trouvaient à ses côtés :

-j'ai eu une journée très surchargées et embêtante dit Iron Man. Je vous demande de m'obéir et vous pourrait rentrer chez vous en bonne santé termina-t-il. Après ces mots, le silence prit place dans le casino. Les personnes s'y trouvant à l'intérieur du casino se rendirent compte que Iron Man n'était pas dans son état normal et que ces menaces étaient bien réelles. Une vieille dame avança vers Iron Man. Elle était venue au casino avec son fils. Elle chercha à raisonner Iron Man sans succès. La dame s'adressa à Iron Man mais ce dernier ne la laissa pas finir ses conseils. Un tire de son propulseur se trouvant dans sa main gauche fut suffisant pour envoyer la vieille dans à l'autre bout du casino. Iron Man les fut rappelé qu'il avait passé une journée très compliquée et qu'il était capable de mettre ses menaces en exécution. Selon ses désirs, la somme récoltée au casino depuis son ouverture dans la journée était placée dans des sacs, près de 10 millions de dollars que Iron Man emporta avec lui. Il quitta le casino en passant par le toit et en laissant toutes les personnes présentes sous le choc. Iron Man, le milliardaire, qu'aurais-t-il à faire avec la somme qu'il était venu prendre de force au casino se questionna les personnes qui ont assistées à cette scène. Les choses étaient déjà pires avec l'accident sur l'entrepôt.

Que se passe-t-il dans la tête des Avengers. Après Spiderman qui s'était rendu complice d'un braquage en laissant deux des quatre auteurs de cet acte s'enfuir mais en prenant soin de garder le butin pour lui-même et Iron Man qui avait attaqué un casino et blessé gravement deux personnes les choses devenaient de plus en plus compliquées pour les Avengers de mener à bien leurs missions.

Même si ces actes sont contraires à leurs statut de super-héros et de gardien de la liberté, la presse locale ne laisseras pas passée inaperçue les agissements de Spiderman et de Iron Man. Le refuse de Stark de construire les armures pour l'armée était un de point de désaccord entre lui et l'armée. L'acte posait par Iron Man montra que ce dernier voulait garder cette puissance à lui seule pour en profiter en maximum. La poursuite de la mission des Avengers se trouve un peu menacée. En plus d'avoir un handicap sérieux pour retrouver la trace du docteur Néant, les Avengers doivent faire face à la presse et aussi à l'opinion publique. Pour l'instant, la nuit était pleine de surprise et les presses préparaient les grands titres du lendemain. La presse s'apprêtait à révéler les actes posés par les deux membres des Avengers…


End file.
